The One That Gone
by Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary...langsung baca aja is is Kaihun...GS


The One That Gone

.

.

.

Author : Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai alias Desi Wijayanti

Main cast : Oh Sehun (girl)

Kim Jongin (boy)

Pairing : Kaihun

Ini GS guys...kalau gk suka pairnya gk usah di baca okeee,,,hehehehehe

Di suatu sore hari yang sunyi terdapat dua sosok manusia yaitu laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang tiduran di ladang bunga ( bayangin aja kaya di film Twilight saat Edward sama Bella yang lagi tiduran di ladang bunga-bunga gitu ). Mereka masih asik dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga si wanita membuka suara, Sehun, ya dia Sehun, Oh Sehun, seorang gadis cantik, semampai, mempunyai rambut dark brown yang panjang dan sengaja ia gerai supaya lebih kelihatan manis dan cantik.

Sehun POV

" Jongin...?" aku memanggil kekasihku dengan lirih di ikuti dengan air mata yang turun begitu saja dari kedua mata indahku.

" Ya...?" hanya seutas kata yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin, yang membuatku semakin bersedih.

"Kenapa...kenapa?" hanya kata itulah yang mampu aku ucapkan, hingga tanpa sadar tangan jongin mulai menghapus air mataku, ku tengokkan wajahku menghadapnya yang juga sedang menatap ku dengan mimik muka yang sendu.

" Maaf...maafkan aku." Hanya tiga kata itulah yang meluncur dari mulut kekasihku.

"Kenapa...? kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya Jongin, kau anggap aku ini apa? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku, kenapa Jongin?" dengan berderai-derai airmata aku mengucapkannya,dan dia sibuk mengusap air mataku yang jatuh tanpa ada niat untuk berhenti mengalir.

Jongin POV.

" Kau cantik...kau cantik...kau cantik.." dan satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mataku, dan kini kurasakan tubuhku di peluk oleh sesosok wanita cantik yang sangat aku cintai.

"Hiks Jongin..hiks hiks..." aku membalas pelukannya, kini ku peluk erat tubuhnya yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Maaf...aku tak mau kau sedih karena ku...kau tau aku begitu mencintaimu, tak kan ada yang lain di hatiku, aku sangat mencintaimu melebihi nyawaku." Masih dengan merengkuhnya kubisikan kata-kata itu ketelinganya.

" Hiks..hiks..hiks ta..tapi ke..kenapa harus se..perti ini Jongin..?" dia semakin memelukku erat. "Aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu Jong!" lanjutnya dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir di pipinya.

Author POV

Apa yang terjadi? Oh ternyata Jongin menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia terhadap kekasihnya cantiknya, dia menyembunyikan rahasia tentang penyakitnya yang sudah mencapai stadium akhir yaitu kanker otak...yang kapan saja siap merenggut nyawa Jongin. Dan itu yang membuat Sehun merasa sedih, kaget seperti di sambar petir di siang bolong #lebay.

Sore Hari berikutnya...

Sehun POV

Jongin dan aku sedang di pinngiran sebuah danau , kami berdua duduk di atas tanah dengan kepalaku bersender di pundaknya dan tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

" Jongin...kau tau siapa orang yang pertama kali bisa membuatku jatuh cinta?" kutolehkan wajahku menghadap Jongin.

" siapa? Ahhh aku tau...pasti si tiang Kanada bule nyasar itu kan?" dia menjawab dengan tampang watadosnya.

" ishh...kau juga termakan gosip murahan itu ya? Gosip yang disebarkan Baekhyun si biang gosip itu , oh my god itu tidak benar Jongin !" aku menjawabnya dengan kesal.

" hehehehe...lalu siapa orangnya? Aku penasaran." Tanya Jongin dengan cengirannya.

"emhh...kau..." kutundukan wajahku karena malu.

" benarkah? Wahhh kalau begitu sama..." dia menjawab dengan tersenyum kepadaku.

" eh? Maksudmu?.." tanyaku tak paham.

" Kaulah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu mendobrak pintu hatiku yang dingin dan tak bertuan, hingga kini hati ini hanya terpampang jelas dengan ukiran namamu yang sudah paten tidak bisa di ganggu gugat !." jawabnya dengan serius, dan aku hanya mampu tersenyum dan memeluknya erat dan dia pun membalas pelukanku.

Jongin POV

Kurasakan dekapan tubuhnya pada tubuhku dan kuhirup wangi khas tubuhnya yang membuatku jatuh cinta terhadapnya, hingga kurasakan pusing,pening di kepalaku mulai rasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di hidungku, aku yakin ini pasti darah. Hingga aku tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan karena pusing dan pening yang semakin mendera di kepalaku.

" Sehun kau cantik...kau cantik..kau cantikkk..dan aku mencintaimu.." hanya itu yang mampu ku ucapkan sebelum kesadaranku habis dan dekapanku mulai lepas di tubuhnya hingga nafas ini pun menjadi semakin lemah da lemah, hingga mata ini melihat untuk yang terakhir kalinya. '_selamat tinggal Sehun aku sangat mencintaimu.'_ucapku dalam hati.

Sehun POV

Aku merasakan dekapan Jongin di tubuhku terlepas, aku takut akan kenyataan ini, aku takut akan apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya ku beranikan diriku melihat Jongin, seketika itu juga kurasakan jantungku berhenti, dan kurasakan waktu yang membeku, tidak mungkin , tidak...tidak boleh,,,ku sentuh wajahnya yang memucat hingga...

"Tidakkkkk...Jongin! jangan bercanda ! ini tidak lucu! Jonginnn bangun jonginnn hiks...hiks hikkkksss...jongin i...ini tidak mungkinnn! Jong hiks in hiks...hikssss,,,tititidak mungkinnn,,,Jonginn tidak boleh ! ini tidak boleh,,Jongin bangunnnn ayo bangun Jongin! Hiks hiks hiksss ANDWEEEEEEEEEEE !" ucapku meraung-raung sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat dengan air mata yang mengiringi setiap ucapanku.

Author POV

Karena Sehun belum percaya, dia membawa Jongi ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi

_SENIN,20 OKTOBER 2011_

_SEOUL, KOREA SELATAN _

_17.30 KST _

_KIM JONG IN di nyatakan meninggal dunia oleh tim medis rumah sakit._

Seketika dunia Sehun runtuh, ia hanya bisa terdiam hingga tubuhnya merosot dan hanya mampu mengeluarkan air mata terus menerus tanpa isakan dan tanpa kata-kata _(speechless)._ Jasad Jongin dibawa pulang oleh keluarganya dan Sehun tidak ikut serta, karena dia tak sanggup dan tak kan pernah sanggup sampai kapanpun itu. 'THE ONE THAT GO AWAY' katanya dalam hati.

3 year later...

Sehun duduk di dekat danau tempat terakhhirnya dia bersama Jongin. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan Jongin. Dan dia memang merasa tak kan pernah bisa untuk melupakan seorang KIM JONGIN...OH SEHUN tak akan pernah sanggup untuk melupakan seorang KIM JONGIN ...catat itu. Apalagi mencari penggati Jongin...hell Jongin tak akan tergantikan dia hanya ingin menikah dengan Kim Jongin kekasih tercintanya...karena Jongin sudah tidak ada dia rela menjadi perawan tua SELAMANYA.

" aku merindukanmu Jongin...aku mencintaimu sangatttt...hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Sampai kapan pun hanya kamu, sampai aku menutup mataku untuk selamanya."

Tanpa Sehun sadari dari belang ada sesosok laki-laki berjalan ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu menepuk bahu Sehun, Sehun pun menoleh dan dia kaget...tapi akhirnya dia hanya 'Tersenyum' laki-laki itupun juga hanya 'Tersenyum'.

FIN

Seriusss nih hancur pake bangettt...maaf baru debut kawann...

Mohon review nya guys...agar bisa membangun (?).hehe ...matur nuwun.


End file.
